Bienvenidas a Fairy Tail!
by Reiko y Mizumi Takiyaki
Summary: esta historia trata basicamente de como son reiko y mizumi en la vida real y como serian en fairy tail. Se trata de 2 personitas que viajan por medio de un libro a Fairy tail. HOOOLA soy Reiko y ella es mizumi este es una nueva cuenta de las 2. esperemos que les gusten nuestras historias mi cuenta es reiko-chan19909, mizumi-san234 mal summary por favon pasen y lean. es gratis!


**Bienvenidos a este nuevo autor llamado Reiko y Mizumi Takiyaki!  
>Les dire de que se trata:<strong>

**Se trata de fanfictions donde aparecemos las 2 y creamos juntas y aca les vamos a dejar uno que se llama: Bienvenidas a Fairy tail.**

**Hoooooola, como están? Aquí Reiko reportándose con un fic que se me ocurrió y yo escribiré un cap. Mizumi otro y asi sucesivamente. Espero que les guste JE!**

**Bienvenidas a Fairy Tail**

**Cap 1: soy Mizumi y ella es Reiko.**

Un sábado por la noche Reiko estaba charlando con Mizumi hasta que se le ocurre contarle un fanfiction o historia como le dicen ellas.

**-oye Mizumi, se me ocurrió un nuevo fic , ¿te lo cuento?- **dijo reiko

**-Dale- **respondió

Fue a buscar un cuaderno amarillo y empezó a leer cuando:

-**hay me sangra el corte-**se limpia en la hoja- **mejor, bueno entonces, ella dice: esta brillando el cuaderno- **dice reiko.

**-eso dice, y que tiene que ver que ella este apunto de decir acepto? , el anillo le esta brillando o que?- **dijo mizu.

-**no, que el cuaderno esta brillado-**

**-que no, no esta brillando-**

**-que si-**

**-que no-**

**-¡QUE SI!-**

**-¡QUE NO, REIkoo- ** dijo mientras se veía el dedo con un clavito incrustado**- a..uch-**

**-eso te pasa por decir que no esta brillando, ven que te lo quito- ** le quita el clavito y le pasa el dedo por una de las hojas del cuaderno, a lo que empezó a brillar tanto que tuvieron que apartar la vista.

**-quienes son?- **pregunto un chico pelirosado

**-nani?-**dijo Mizumi-** fairy..-**

**-…tail- **completo reiko- **Mizu reunión-** Dijo y se alejaron a un rincón para hablar sin ser escuchadas.

**-rei, estas pensando lo mismo que yo?- **Dijo Mizumi

**-que natsu esta mas asdadasdasda de lo que pensamos y necesito comida?- **respondió esta.

**-ademas, de que estamos en fairy tail-**

**- a, si obvio…-**

**-quienes son!?- **Pregunto una chica de pelo rojo-

**-yo soy Mizumi y ella es Reiko-**

**-Mucho gusto, Erza- **

**-Como sabes mi nombre?- **pregunto….. E rza

**-facil-**contesto Mizumi- **los conocemos por ser famosos, tu eres natsu, gray, lucy, juvia, laki, macao, Wendy, happy, romeo, kinana, lissana, elfman, mirajane…-**dijo señalando a cada uno hasta decir a TODOS los del gremio Fairy tail.**- y por ultimo Makarov, ah se me olvidaba! Y Wakaba.**

-**bien, y ahora la pregunta es, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- **dijo Lucy

-**bueno nosotras somos unas simple nenitas de 12 y mizu de 10 añitos que quieren unirse a fairy tail y aprender magia infernal y celestial (**Para aclarar magia infernal es del infierno y celestial del cielo, creo que la magia de lucy es estelar, o no?)**eso es- **dijo Reiko.

**-solo eso?- **Pregunto Levy

-**solo eso- **Dijo rei.

-**de veritas?-**

**-de veritas.-**

**-de veritas de veritas?-**

**-de veritas de veritas.-**

**-de veritas…- **fue interrumpida por Mizumi

-**QUE SI MIERDA!-**

** -Hay bueno pero no te enojes…-**

Les interrogaron tanto que tuvieron que responder varias preguntas pero como no tengo ganas de escribirlo solo pondré las mas importantes

-**ok ya sabemos sus nombres ahora, ¿sus apellidos?- **dijo Gray

**- Takiyaki-** respondió Mizumi

-**magia?-**

**-eh, eh, eh estamos aprendiendo- **contesto

**-pero, cuales son?**- dijo Lucy

**-la mia es infernal y la de ella es celestial.**-dijo rei

**-** **espiritus celestiales?** - pregunto Lucy entusiasmada.

**- no, es del cielo todo lo que sea asi como del angel, o del dios, etc.** - dijo mizumi.

**-y yo que pensaba que podría tener una alumna…. **- se deprimió y se fue a patear polvo a un rincón del gremio.

-**y del infierno, es asi como si tuviera relación con el tártaro, el nirvana, etc** - dijo la takiyaki mayor.

**-quien te pregunto?- **dijo mizu

-**nadie, yo solo decía…**- y se fue a patear polvo con lucy.

PUM!, se abrió la puerta de repente mostrando a dos personas MUY conocidas para todo Fairy tail…. Y supongo que para las chicas también.

**-Doranbolt, Lahar , cuanto tiempo. Que hacen por aquí?**-dice Makarov

**-nos comunicaron que se infiltraron 2 humanas a este gremio y venimos a saber quienes son…..-**dice Lahar. Luego de inspeccionar el gremio con una mirada, le dice al oído a doranbolt que no sospechaba nada, que se fije el.

**- ah bue, quienes son ustedes?-**

**-yo soy mizumi y ella es reiko-**

**-son magas?, si lo son que magia usan?-**

**-si lo somos y yo uso magia de….. eh….de canto supongo.-**dice rei.

**-pruebalo **- le dice Lahar.

**- si tu lo dices…:**

_**Vivo en las nubes,  
>no hay carga en mis hombros.<strong>_

_**Libre al saber,  
>que realmente ya tengo.<strong>_

(N/A si quieren saber el ritmo, o la canción completa, busquen en YouTube: Kevin, karla y la banda problem. ^^)

**-bueno, esta bien te creemos. Y tu?**- Dijo Doranbolt señalando a mizumi.

**-yo?, de ice make -** dice mirando a gray, mientras que el, reiko, lucy y todos! Se dieron un facepalm. Mizumi le mando una mirada a gray que decía "_ayudame con el hielo o el humo del frio algo"._

**-pruebalo-**

**-ok, ice make ¡lance!- **no salió absolutamente nada**- eh soy maga de contar historias.**

**-haber- .-.**

**-ok, era una noche tormentosa, afuera llovia y adentro, adentro también llovia. Y de repente TOC TOC TOC, quien era?-**dice la chica de cabeza azul, digo el pelo, el pelo azul JE!.

**-no se, quien?-**

**- , era una noche tormentosa, afuera llovia y adentro, adentro también llovia. Y de repente TOC TOC TOC, quien era?-**

**-no se, quien?-**decia Lahar desesperado.

-**, era una noche tormentosa, afuera llovia y adentro, adentro también llovia. Y de repente TOC TOC TOC, quien era?-**

** - no se, QUIEN ERA!?-**

**-, era una noche tormentosa, afuera llovia y adentro, adentro también llovia. Y de repente TOC TOC TOC, quien era?-**

**-BUENO YA ENTENDI, TE CREEMOS, CHAU FAIRY TAIL-** dijo Lahar ya enojado.

**-hay bueno pero no te enojes- **dijo natsu

**-es que no te tienen paciencia-** dijo gray.

*

3 horas después….

**-reiko, por que tienes esa cara?, y porque mizumi esta como un saco de papas en el hombro de jura?-**pregunto Eruza escareta.

**-bueno…..lo que paso fue que…..-** empezó a contar reiko.

_**FlashBack**_

-**oye mira, Lamia Scale- **dice entusiasmada mizumi.- **Voy a entrar.-**

**-espera mizumi, que haces?- **dice reiko

**-ese pelo es de verdad?-**decia mientras veía los picos de Lyon.**- usas gel? Jajajaj si yo paso la mano por aquí arriba pincha jajajaj.-**

Una gotita al estilo anime cayo por la cabeza de reiko.

**-chelia chelia, aceptalo-** dijo mizumi

Ella la miro con una cara de no entender un pomo.

**-lyon tiene 27 y tu 15 JAMAS funcionara-**

Instintiamente se fue a patear polvo a un rincón.

**-HEY JURA!**- este se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia mizumi-** por que tienes mucha barba y eres un pelon? Cortate la barba y usala de peluca, daaah-**

_**Finflashback**_

Natsu y Gray estaban con un ataque de epilepsia de risa, erza se estaba cubrienlo la boca, Wendy y romeo estaban tirados en el suelo llorando de la risa, Lucy como un tomate señalando a Jura, Basicamente todos estaban asi.

**-no pero hablando en serio, jura, por que no te cortas un poco de barba y te lo pones como peluca.-**dice mizumi.

Se largo una pelea y….

30 minutos después.

en la carcel mágica….

**-eso fue jodidamente épico.-**dice mizumi

**-como llegue yo aca?-**dice reiko.

**Y?, les gusto el primer capitulo de este asombroso fic? Jajjajajaj no pero enserio, les gusto?**

**Si quieren pasen por mi cuenta Reiko-chan19909 y la de mizumi es Mizumi-san234**

**Su mejor regalo en este momento seria un rewiev, nos dejan uno?**

**Reiko- chan fuera :3 ;)**


End file.
